Toothbrushes are generally used to clean a user's teeth and gums with bristles that are coupled to a head of the toothbrush. Oral care implements that include a stimulator tip for inducing blood flow in a user's gums and other oral tissue surfaces are also sometimes used for oral care. Furthermore, toothbrushes that include both bristles and a stimulator tip have heretofore been known and used in the oral care industry. However, stimulator tips that are currently on the market are relatively rigid structures such that if a user applies the stimulator tips to his or her gums with excessive force, the user may damage his or her gums. Furthermore, because these stimulator tips are typically provided on the handle of a toothbrush, they can dig into a user's hand during toothbrushing. Thus, a need exists for an oral care implement that includes a stimulator tip that does not suffer from the drawbacks noted above and that is more comfortable to use.